


Pre-game

by nasubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys in major love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-game

They have their own pre-game habits. Kagami exchanges a fist bump with Kuroko, then winds himself up like a loaded gun, intense and fiery, ready for the court. Aomine likes to stay away from the hustle and bustle, choosing the most secluded spot to lay down until it’s time for him to saunter in. Their pre-game habits last all the way until they become part of Team Vorpal Swords.

They’re slumped on the floor outside the locker room, fingers entwined, legs bent and feet planting firmly on the ground. Kagami’s wearing the shoes the other had given him, and Aomine nudges at them with his feet.

"Hmm?" Kagami turns to face him with a raised eyebrow, only to see Aomine looking more serious than ever, the usual frown lines smoothed out.

"I love playing basketball with you," Aomine confesses fervently. He presses his forehead against Kagami’s, breath fanning hotly out over plump lips.

"I’m glad I met you." Kagami pulls away slightly, gives Aomine the honest reply he wants. In that close proximity, despite the dim hallway, the younger teen can see the sweetest of smiles gracing the redhead’s face, sharp angles melting away into the soft features of one in love.

Aomine squeezes the other teen’s hand in gratitude, and lays his head on the broad shoulder pressing against his own. Kagami leans in too, resting his head lightly on Aomine’s, and they continue sitting there silently basking in each other’s presence until Momoi calls them in to get briefed for the match.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like their quiet moments are so under-explored and that compelled me to write this itsy bitsy thing. I love the light duo so much ^_T


End file.
